


New Year's Birthday

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, New Years, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Roy decides to give Cole something special for his birthday.





	New Year's Birthday

As Cole signs another page of paperwork, he hears the New Year’s countdown reach zero.

He adjusts his glasses and tries his best to ignore the whooping and cheering from across the station, but that’s quite hard to do when the commotion sounds like it’s coming from the next room. Shaking his head with a deep, tired sigh, he moves on to the next paper, fingers drumming on his desk as he struggles to re-focus. It’s not working, but he doesn’t blame anyone taking part in the festivities; he’s been having a hard time focusing after _the incident._

 _The incident_ is the kindest thing to call it— he dares not call it by name, desperate to avoid the flood of painful memories. Every time he thinks he’s gotten over it, he’s back in that sewer, cold and dark and _suffocating._ Inhaling sharply, he shakes his head to clear the thought, eyes screwing shut in an attempt to block out the image of water rushing towards him. At least he finally feels _safe_ in his own office again; when he came back after his recovery, the small, almost _stifling_ enclosed space nearly gave him a panic attack.

 _Don’t think about that right now._ Miraculously, his mind listens to him, burying those thoughts deep within his psyche. Now there’s only silence— wait, no, that party’s still going on. He breathes out an irritated sigh, squinting down at the paper before him. It would be _much_ easier to get this over and done with if Roy wasn’t— _presumably—_ drinking like it’s the end of Prohibition.

Cole takes a deep breath, rubbing at his temples as he leans back in his chair. _Roy._ A man who he once hated, a man who sold him out on an affair that didn’t really exist, a man who destroyed his marriage…

…and a man who _freed_ him.

His marriage was already failing before Roy came along; too much had happened during the war. Not just the fires, the _death,_ but… the _love._ Before the war, Cole didn’t realize that his heart could only belong to men. And, sure, it’s a _highly_ inappropriate place to discover oneself, but— it was _real._ Tangible. A feeling that he could reach out and touch, not something that drifted out of his grasp like a balloon slipping into the sky.

He presumes that the balloon in that analogy would be Marie. Somehow, and he doesn’t have any clue when she found out, she _knew_ what happened. Maybe it was a change in routine, a wrench in habit, something small enough for even _him_ to miss, but he’s never been that good at recognizing shifts in his own demeanor. He spends _so_ much time analyzing others and relying on cold hard evidence that he oftentimes forgets to reflect on himself.

Chuckling softly, Cole shakes his head. He’s doing that now, he supposes, sealed in the solitude of his silent on the inside and clamorous on the outside office. His thoughts begin to drift back to Roy— they’re partners again. Hell, they _have_ been, ever since _the incident_ in November. He _changed_ after that happened; he became a little quieter, went through three packs a day instead of just two. Maybe Cole’s near-demise gave him something to think about, to contemplate during the long nights where they just sat in the stillness of the dark, waiting in Roy’s car for a perp that’d never come.

For some reason, the thought of Roy actually _caring_ makes Cole feel… _warm._ It’s a sensation that starts in his chest, running down his spine like electricity through a copper wire, making him tingle in anticipation for something he knows will never come. He doubts very seriously that Roy returns such feelings— after all, he set in motion that series of events that lead up to the rushing water, the waves that pounded at Cole’s ears and told him he’d never escape.

Cole exhales sharply and sets his glasses on the desk, running a hand down his face and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. Despite it all, despite _himself,_ he hates being alone— it always gives him too much time to _think._

Roy isn’t sure how much he’s already drank; he lost count around the sixth shot. Regardless, he’s right in his element, whooping and hollering with the rest of the station. He has a good buzz going on and he’s talked nearly everyone’s ear off, but he soon realizes that Cole is nowhere in sight.

He’d sigh if he wasn’t so giddy right now. The man works too _hard_ sometimes. And if his memory serves right, it’s also Cole’s birthday. Smiling to himself, Roy easily slips out of the party, almost stumbling around the station in search of the other man. When he _does_ find Cole’s office, he quickly knocks before walking in. It isn’t hard to tell that he’s absolutely smashed, what with his tie wrapped around his head and a more-than-tipsy grin on his face.

“ _Cole,_ ” he starts, drawing out the other’s name. “Why are you working? The party’s upstairs.”

Cole's eyes snap down from the ceiling to Roy, eyebrows furrowing as he shakes his head. “I'm trying to get some extra work done,” he says. When Roy opens his mouth to respond, Cole silences him by holding up his pointer finger. “And before you ask, no. I'm not going to join you.” He pauses to fight back a shudder, averting his gaze. “Too many people in one place.”

“You’re no fun, but fine,” Roy mumbles, taking a spare chair and bringing it up to the front of Cole’s desk. When he takes a seat, he nearly slumps over the paperwork. “Boring up there without you, anyways.”

Immediately, Cole lets out a disbelieving scoff. “I _highly_ doubt that,” he says dryly, skimming over the current page and signing it before setting it aside, neatly stacked with the other finished papers. “If anything, I dull down every room I walk into.” It's an obvious joke, but… his insecurities lie just beneath the surface.

“I came lookin’ for you for a reason, y’know,” Roy huffs, and when the room goes silent long enough for it to become just shy of _unbearable,_ he perks up again. “Hey. Hey, Cole. ‘S your birthday, right?”

Cole quirks a brow. Then— “Oh.” He blinks a few times, breathing out a quiet laugh as he rubs at his eyes. “I honestly forgot, but— I suppose it is, yes,” he says, hands dropping into his lap. That quizzical expression is back as he just _stares_ at Roy, his blue eyes icy and piercing. “What about it?”

Roy gives him a knowing smile as he leans over the desk, head resting in his hands. “Just making sure. I have a present for you, after all,” he says, his flirtatious tone almost giving it away. Before Cole could even ask what it could possibly be, Roy pushes most of the paperwork off and climbs onto the desk. He crawls over towards Cole, pulling the other man closer by his tie.

“ _Me_.”

Cole’s breath hitches as soon as Roy grabs his tie, eyes going wide as he just _stares._ He opens his mouth to respond— shuts it, frozen like a deer in the headlights. “ _Oh,_ ” he manages to get out, clearing his throat and holding Roy’s intense gaze. Well, _that_ was unexpected. He almost leans in, but he stops himself, suddenly jerking back. “Roy, you’re— you’re _drunk._ ”

“Does it matter?” Roy asks, his gaze flicking down to Cole’s lips for a moment. He only pulls him in again, their lips merely inches apart. He absolutely _reeks_ of alcohol, but that doesn’t seem to keep him from talking. “...Anyone ever tell you how good you look right now?” He asks again, words slightly slurred.

“No, they haven’t— _Roy,_ this is—” Cole’s struggling with his words, staring into Roy’s vivid blue eyes with his own icy blue, eyebrows furrowed. He takes a deep breath to re-center himself, to gather his thoughts before continuing. “Roy,” he starts slowly, “you’re drunk. I don’t want you to be making any decisions you might regret.” He looks away, then, unable to hold such a tense stare. What is _wrong_ with him? It’s just a simple concern— why does it hurt so much to say out loud? His chest aches as he shakes his head, exhaling sharply. “That’s all.”

“I _seriously_ doubt I’ll regret any of this,” Roy starts, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “God, just— you’re all I want, Cole. Kiss me already, would you?”

Despite everything in the _world_ telling him to stop, Cole eventually gives a weak nod, his heartbeat spiking. “Alright,” he says a bit awkwardly, leaning in and— he stops just short of Roy's lips. He doesn't pull away this time, eyes darting around the taller man’s face searchingly. “Are you—” He falters, his lack of confidence painfully apparent. “Are you sure about this?”

Roy sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning in to close the distance between them. He’s being… surprisingly _gentle_ with the other man, one hand keeping himself steady on the desk. When he pulls away, he quickly scans Cole’s face, expression soft. “...That answer your question?”

Cole's lips are still parted when he pulls away, eyes wide and expression frozen in a mix of shock and awe. He tries to speak, but it only comes out in a wheeze, his words dying in his throat and turning to ash on his tongue. Inhaling deeply, he opts not to say anything— just pulls Roy in by the lapels of that horrendous jacket and continues where they left off.

Roy nearly loses his balance when Cole pulls him in a second time, but he moves into a sitting position, his hands already moving to push the younger man’s jacket off his shoulders, which surprisingly, Cole allows. Once Roy has it off, he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Cole reacts immediately, making a small noise against Roy’s lips— perhaps in surprise, perhaps in appreciation. Roy pulls away eventually, but only because he starts leaving kisses along Cole’s jawline.

Inhaling shakily, Cole cants his head to allow Roy more access, eyes squeezing shut. His mind is racing with images and possibilities, undiscovered fantasies making him weak to everything Roy does. As it is, he’s absolutely _melting_ under the feeling of Roy’s warm lips on his cold skin— then, he jumps at a sudden bite. “Roy—” The other man’s name slips out of his lips, a nervous smile spreading across his face. “That’s— I like that.”

“Do you?” Roy smiles to himself as he gives the other man another bite, this time on his neck. “How about that, huh?” He asks, his voice dropping lower. “Anything else you wanna tell me, Cole?”

Cole gives a small moan when Roy bites him again, reaching up to thread his fingers through Roy’s hair. He exhales with a sharp, shuddery breath, exposing his neck even further. It seems that Roy already knows some of his weaknesses— he quivers at the thought of the other man discovering _more._ “I’ve been— been thinking about something like this for a while,” he admits, breathing out a weak laugh. “Is that strange?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Roy replies, laughing along. He continues, alternating kisses and bites when Cole shows off more of his neck, but he’s careful not to leave anything incriminating. His hands move to pull Cole’s tie free and he tries and get the buttons on the other man’s shirt off, but the alcohol in his system leaves him with not much dexterity. He almost whines when his fingers fumble, but it comes off as a small, frustrated noise. “Not when I’ve been thinking about it, too.”

Nearly gasping, Cole bites down hard on his tongue to keep himself from moaning _too_ loud. “ _Roy,_ ” he breathes, reveling in the feeling of the other man’s mouth on his skin. Unwittingly, he drops his hands to assist Roy, going button by button until his shirt joins his jacket on the floor. He moves to push _Roy’s_ jacket off of his shoulders now, anxious to get him caught up. “You’ve really been thinking about this too?” He sounds a little skeptical, undoing Roy’s tie and letting it fall into the pile of clothes on the floor. “No, hold on— how long has it _been?_ ”

“For a while now, does it really matter?” Roy asks in response. He eventually gets off of the desk, instead opting to kneel down in front of the other, his rough, calloused hands roaming all over Cole’s body. He’s undoing the buttons on his own shirt now, and fortunately he doesn’t fumble as much this time. He soon shrugs it off, greedy hands already going for the other man’s belt. “Point is, I’ve been waiting for this a _long_ time.”

With a deep breath, Cole reaches down to still his hands. “Slow— slow down,” he says, quiet and almost _soft._ He clears his throat, moving to unbuckle his belt after a whole round of _is this really happening?_ goes through his mind. “And… I suppose it _doesn’t_ matter, no, but—” He purses his lips, pausing before he unbuttons his trousers. There’s a silence between them as Cole contemplates whether or not he should really say this next bit. Giving a shaky, almost giddy laugh, he goes ahead with it anyways. “This has been on my mind for a month or two, at the very least.”

Roy nods, slowing down when Cole tells him to. When he stills his hands, he goes silent when the other man speaks, tilting his head. “Is that so? Well, it’s happening now,” he muses. His hand moves downwards, easily snaking into his trousers.

Cole inhales sharply when there’s a brush of contact, and without thinking he shifts to allow Roy easier access. “It… definitely is,” he says lamely, watching Roy and swallowing hard. He finally finishes unbuttoning his trousers, then, leaving the rest up to the man below him. “Uh— what are you going to do?” His voice is soft again, hushed and nervous.

Roy shrugs a bit, watching the other man for any sort of reaction when he pulls his stiffening shaft out, slowly stroking it. The reaction is immediate— Cole breathes a little faster, reaching up to cover his mouth and stifle a sudden moan. Roy cracks a grin, running his thumb over the tip. “You like that, Cole? Let me hear you.”

Cole gives Roy a bewildered look— well, as bewildered as he can manage right now— and lowers his hand from his mouth with the full intent to provide a response, but he only lets out a breathless moan. He has to resist the urge to cover his mouth again, instead reaching up to bite on his finger as Roy continues to work him off. “What if—” Another moan, his face flushing a deep red. “What if someone catches us?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re all too busy getting fucked up to notice we’re gone,” the Vice detective replies, applying some pressure to the head. “Relax, we’ll be fine.”

“Will we?” Cole shoots back, and he opens his mouth to continue, but his words die in his throat with a pleasured whine. He can feel himself losing his composure, lost in Roy’s intense blue eyes as he stares right back up at him. As it is, he’s still trying to stay quiet— he’s sure that his finger’s going to have bite marks in it for days. “Roy, don’t— don’t stop.”

Roy keeps his eyes on him, a sleazy look on his face when he _does_ stop. “What was that, Cole? I couldn’t hear you.” A low chuckle rumbles from his chest as he starts stroking him again, but this time at a teasingly slow pace.

Cole squeezes his eyes shut, tilting his head back as he lets out a louder whine. He drops his hand, fingers brushing over Roy’s knuckles. “I _said—_ ” He almost _whimpers_ when Roy’s thumb rolls over the head of his cock, the sudden kneading making him gasp sharply. “I just lost my entire train of thought.”

“Have you, now?” Roy hums, and he’s certain he enjoys watching Cole slowly become undone. He gives him another glance before he leans in, slowly taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Without giving the other man much time to react, he takes in more, groaning against his shaft.

“Oh— oh, _fuck,_ Roy—” Cole breathes another sharp intake of air, fingers threading into Roy's dark locks. He's covering his mouth again, muffling a loud moan as the moist warmth of the Vice detective’s tongue almost makes him come right then and there. But somehow he manages to hold it together, even when he looks down and their eyes meet, a sight that leaves Cole absolutely breathless. He pulls his hand away from his mouth just enough to speak. “You— you look quite good like this,” he mumbles. It's clunky and slightly awkward, but he means it.

Roy doesn’t reply, instead slowly bobbing his head up and down the other man’s cock, his tongue occasionally flicking across the tip. Whatever isn’t currently stuffed in his mouth, he’s stroking with his hand. Cole can hardly keep his composure with Roy going like this— every time he takes Cole's cock deep into his throat, he draws an embarrassingly loud moan out of the man above him and Cole can't help but buck his hips. God, Roy just keeps _going,_ his teasingly slow pace enough to make Cole see stars.

Roy lets out a quiet groan when Cole bucks his hips, the tip lightly grazing the back of his throat. He moves his head a bit, letting the other man’s cock slide in _deeper_ down his throat. “Ah—” Cole can't help the whimper that stutters out of him at that, and unwittingly he holds Roy's head down. “Fuck, Roy, I'm—” He feels a sudden warmth rush to his cock, pooling in his gut and threatening to release. “I'm close, I'm _so_ close.”

Cole’s words seem to encourage Roy further, and despite the hand holding him down, he picks up the pace, almost _beckoning_ the man to come in his mouth. At the last moment, he pulls away, but his hand doesn’t stop stroking him. “This what you wanted, Cole? Do it, come for me.”

As soon as those tantalizing words leave Roy's mouth, Cole replies with a sudden cry as his release crashes into him like a wave, pleasure washing over him as he comes. He's biting down on his hand to stifle residual moans, eyes shut tightly enough to see an entire sky of stars projected on his eyelids— he doesn't see the way he had come on Roy's face, the warm and sticky fluid dribbling down the Vice detective's chin. Cole finally opens his eyes a moment later, staring down at Roy in dazed shock. He gives a nervous smile. “I'm sorry. I thought you were going to take it in your mouth.”

Roy blinks at his words, a small, genuine smile crossing his features. He lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t mind. Besides,” he pauses, wiping some of the sticky fluid off with his finger, licking it clean. “I like how you taste.”

“ _Oh._ ” Cole can feel his face grow hot, his cheeks an even deeper shade of crimson than before. He opens his mouth to speak— closes it and opts to clear his throat instead. He reaches down to brush a few strands of hair out of Roy's face in a strangely fond gesture, hand lingering on his clean cheek. “…What now?”

“Well,” Roy starts, standing upright and leaning back against Cole’s desk. “I’d _love_ to see you bent over the desk, squirming while I fuck you senseless.” There’s a wicked grin across his features, and his voice has dropped low again. “I think you’d enjoy that.”

For a long moment, Cole just stares, mouth wide open as he tries to think of what he could even _say_ to that. He ends up saying nothing, standing and adjusting the hem of his undershirt. “You know, I— that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” He pauses to give Roy a surprisingly loving kiss before pulling away and moving to position himself on his desk. It feels… a little bit strange, bending over his own desk like this, but— he doesn’t think too hard about it, looking over his shoulder as Roy takes his place behind. “Did you bring anything, or…?”

“Well… no, not really—” Roy stammers, biting his lip in thought for a moment. Eventually, he reaches over, gently pressing two fingers against Cole’s lips. “Here, I’ll make do,” he tells him, his other hand carefully tugging down the other man’s trousers. “Suck on them.”

Nodding, Cole does as told, parting his lips and taking Roy's fingers into his mouth. He almost doesn't realize why this must be done in the first place; he's just enjoying the sensation of Roy's fingers exploring every crevice of his mouth, his tongue lapping at them as they go.

“ _Jesus,_ Cole,” Roy breathes, letting a groan slip from him. “You’ve got a damn good mouth, anyone ever tell you that?” He asks, and before he can get _too_ lost in the moment, he pulls his fingers out. He presses one against Cole’s entrance, but doesn’t do anything just yet. “…I’ll start slow, alright? Tell me if you aren’t comfortable.”

Cole inhales sharply, and he's looking over his shoulder again, cheek pressed against the cold wood of the desk. He gives another nod— much meeker this time. “Alright,” he says, and there's a pause between them. He swallows hard. “I haven't done this in a while,” he admits, eyebrows furrowing. “Uh— honestly, a few years.”

“Ah—” Roy nods, deciding not to dwell too much on it and just proceed. He pushes his finger in slowly, his eyes on Cole the entire time. “…How’s that?” He asks, keeping his pace slow for now.

Another immediate reaction; Cole gasps, his back arching ever-so-slightly as he holds on to the edge of the desk. “It’s—” He lets out a breathless laugh, opting to nod feverishly while he tries to find his words. “ _God,_ yes, it’s good.”

“Good… good.” Roy can’t help but smile at his reaction, leaning over so he can nip at Cole’s ear. He quickens his pace, but still makes sure he’s being gentle as he continues to finger the gasping and whining mess of a man below him. The bite draws a sudden moan out of Cole, and before he can really register what he’s doing, he’s pushing back against Roy and urging him to add another finger.

Roy raises an eyebrow, but he soon adds in a second finger. The once gentle smile on his face turning into something a little more wicked. “You didn’t tell me you were into that, Cole,” he muses, giving the other man a harsher bite. “You like it when I bite you like that? Is that it?”

“ _Yes,_ oh my God, I—” Cole pauses to let out another moan, louder, as his grip on the edge of the desk turns white-knuckled. “I _love_ it when you bite me,” he manages to get out, his face flushing as he watches Roy over his shoulder. He’s about to say something else when Roy curls his fingers, hitting something within Cole that makes him squirm and yelp, his mind overtaken by sheer pleasure. “ _Roy!_ Ah— please, _please_ fuck me—”

“And I thought you didn’t wanna get caught,” Roy murmurs, chuckling softly. He soon pulls his fingers out and positions himself, slowly pushing the head of his cock in with a groan. He waits a moment before proceeding to stuff the other with his full length— a sensation that makes Cole bury his face in the desk to suppress a sharp moan.

Roy starts to move his hips, albeit at a slow pace for now. “Jesus, Cole,” he mutters, sliding _deep_ into the other. “God, you feel so _damn_ good,” he adds, reaching over to grab a fistful of the other man’s hair, yanking on it.

The moment Roy pulls on Cole’s hair, his grip on the desk tightens and he very nearly cries out in pleasure. He shifts so he can look back over his shoulder again, his usually sharp and attentive eyes dilated and dazed. “You— _ah!_ You don’t feel that bad, yourself,” he manages to force out, and when Roy gives a particularly hard thrust, he has to cover his mouth to stifle a loud moan as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Roy, you’re— you’re so _big,_ ” he almost whimpers, his dignity forfeit as he revels in the feeling of Roy’s cock inside of him.

“Oh, you like it when I pull your hair, is that it?” Roy asks, yanking on it again, a bit harsher this time. He starts to pick up the pace, wrapping his free hand around the other man’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “I’m learning so much about you tonight, Cole.”

Cole gasps and reaches up to cover his mouth at the feeling of Roy’s hand closing around his cock, muffling a desperate moan as the Vice detective fucks him hard enough to make the desk shake. He pulls his hand away to respond. “ _Yes,_ God, I— _ah—_ I _love_ it when you pull my hair,” he breathes out, pushing his hips back to meet Roy’s with every thrust. He opens his mouth to speak— all that comes out is another sharp moan. “Roy, harder, _please—_ ”

Roy chuckles deeply and does as he’s told, leaning forward so he’s right over Cole’s ear. He gives him yet another harsh bite, a sly smirk on his face. “You really turn into something else when you get a cock in you, huh? You like it when I fuck you like this? Nice and deep?”

It takes Cole a _long_ time to register what Roy’s saying to him, and it takes him even longer to reply— all he can do is whine and moan as he’s repeatedly stuffed to the brim with every roll of Roy’s hips. “ _Yes!_ ” He finally yelps, the red in his cheeks having spread to the tips of his ears and the dip of his collarbone by now. “Yes, yes, _yes,_ I love it when you—” His breath hitches at another hard bite, stuttering out a moan as warmth rushes down for the second time tonight. “ _Fuck,_ don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t _stop._ ”

Roy doesn’t stop for a moment, and it’s obvious he’s feeling the same warmth with how erratic his pace is getting. All that could be heard from the office was skin slapping against skin and the two men moaning out the other’s name. “Ah— _fuck,_ Cole, I’m about to come.”

Cole nods vigorously, his cheek pressed into the cold wood beneath him. “I’m— I’m really close—” he hisses, gripping the edge of the desk as he screws his eyes shut, biting hard on his lip. It’s not long until he comes with a sudden cry of the other’s name, the hot fluid spilling onto Roy’s hand as he rides out his second release. “Oh— oh my God, Roy, keep— keep going, I want you to fucking— _God,_ I want you to _fill_ me,” he whines, words running together in the daze of his orgasm.

Roy soon follows after him, burying himself into Cole as deep as he can when he comes. He bites down hard on the other man’s shoulder to muffle his own cry. He doesn’t quite mind the warm, sticky fluid on his hand; in fact he licks it clean before he pulls out, still panting heavily. There’s a long moment where neither of them say or do anything, basking in the afterglow of… whatever _that_ was.

As it is, Cole’s starting to come down from his high, and all of a sudden he’s _acutely_ aware of the way he’s practically collapsed onto the desk with his trousers pulled down and warm come leaking out of him. He’s breathing heavily as his mind runs through what just happened, wincing a little at how stupidly needy he was being. With a sharp inhale, he pushes himself back into a standing position, pulling up his pants as he glances at Roy over his shoulder. “…Do you—” He pauses to chuckle, shaking his head. They _just_ had sex in his office, and he’s already asking this? It’s almost embarrassing. “Do you want to take me home?”

Roy’s just finished righting himself when he hears Cole speak. For some reason, the question makes his cheeks turn pink. Regardless, he nods, pulling Cole in to give him a loving kiss. “Yeah, I do. I’m still not letting you drive, though.” His tone is joking, but there _is_ some seriousness to it. He looks around, seeing the mess they made. “…Sorry about the paperwork.”

Cole glances down at the scattered papers, waving a hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry about it,” he says, bringing his gaze back up to Roy’s face and— he snorts. “You know,” he starts, a sly grin on his face as he reaches up to cup the taller man’s cheek. “You _might_ want to clean your face. Just a suggestion.”

Roy sputters, and it looks like he blushes even harder at Cole’s words. It seems he’s forgotten about the steadily-drying fluid on his cheeks. “...Ah— right.”

Chuckling softly and shaking his head, Cole grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> oops we collabed again  
> hi this is oni i wrote cole, char wrote roy, u kno the drill  
> -oniyen


End file.
